Studies are proposed to compare EEG correlates of conditioning in Papio papio, Macaca mulatta and cats. Frequency encoded conditional stimuli are used to facilitate recognition of state changes during conditioning. Analysis of brain waves will be carried out using LINC, PDP 12 and T/D computers. The effects of various pharmacological agents administered acutely and chronically will be evaluated.